Operation WARFARE
by Cyrix
Summary: Sector V have to go on a mission unlike any other mission they had ever faced and save themselves from… themselves? But with love, jealously, courage, lust and hatred in the way, can they win or will they finally learn the true meaning of war?
1. The Girl in Black

**Disclaimer: **KND isn't own by me, nor are the 24 show ideas

**A/N: **Yup, I decided to rewrite my best story with the most reviews. I am going to write this story a whole lot better than the one before.

Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed this story! I hope you like the remake edition!!

**Summary: **Sector V last saw Negative Numbuh Four at the negative's universe being dragged away to the broccoli mines. Now they meet him again, but this time in the positive's universe. Sector V now have to go on a mission unlike any other mission they had ever faced and save themselves from… themselves? But with love, jealously, courage, lust and hatred in the way, can they win or will they finally learn the true meaning of war?

**Now Loading…**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission**

Operation: W.A.R.F.A.R.E…

**4**

**4**

**4**

**4**

**W**ars

**A**re

**R**eally

**F**oolish

**A**nd

**R**eally

**E**xciting

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Chapter One**

The Girl in Black

**2**

**2**

**Writing Operatives:**

Cyrix

**1**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

Cyrix

_**The following takes place between**_

_**7:00 am and 8:00 am.**_

**KND's Moon base Headquarter**

**7:00:02 AM**

** Kids Next Door's Moon base Headquarters, located on the… duh, moon! Here is where most of the KND mission operations originate from. It is also the main base for the whole KND organization. In addition to housing the supreme leader of the KND, Numbuh 362, the KND Moon base also holds the most important item for all operatives of this organization, the Code Module. The Code Module contains precious information on every sector including every member in that sector! Whoever gets a hold of this item, can destroy the KND organization from the inside out! This also explains why the Code Module is heavily guarded by the Kids Next Door 2 by 4 technologies. Numbuh 46 and Numbuh 47 are guarding the door to the Code Module. They just awoken so they look very tired. But soon, they found it hard just to keep their eyes open so they close them for a while hoping nobody will catch them or worse get in the room. They were leaning on each other shoulders when the elevator came down and an Irish redhead operative step out of the elevator. When she saw them sleeping on the job, she was furious!**

"**Numbuh 46 and 47! Why are you sleeping on the job!!?" she screams at them furiously. They both quickly wake up and salute her.**

"**Numbuh 86 sir!" they both said at the same time.**

"**Don't sir me! Why were you guys sleeping on the job?!! Someone couldn't have gotten in while you sleepyheads were taking your precious nap!!" she screams at them.**

"**Sorry Numbuh 86, me and Numbuh 46 just woke up so we are kind of still sleepy still" Numbuh 47 explains to her. Numbuh 86 looks from Numbuh 46 to Numbuh 47.**

"**Okay, but next time get a good night sleep so you won't be so tired when you get up in the morning!! And I expected better from a **_**girl**_**, Numbuh 47! Don't let me catch you guys sleeping again understand?!" she tells them.**

"**Yes Numbuh 86 sir!" they both reply back to her.**

"**Good" she said and went back in the elevator. After they knew she was gone, they relaxed their shoulders.**

"**Whew! That was close Numbuh 47! I thought for sure she was going to decommission us for sleeping!" Numbuh 46 said to Numbuh 47.**

"**Yeah, let's try not to fall asleep again Numbuh 46" Numbuh 47 tell him.**

"**Yeah, otherwise we will be in big trouble!" he said to her. They both sit up straight and watch cautiously around them. The elevator came down again, but this time the door opens, nobody steps out. Suddenly a can falls down from the elevator ceiling and rolls in front of them. They both look at it wondering what it is.**

"**What in the world is that Numbuh 46?" she asks him as they surround it.**

"**I don't know, but it looks like a can" he responds back. Then the can opens up and a gas is released from it.**

** Numbuh 47 smells the air and said "Hmm… it smells like…" She sees Numbuh 46 falls down on the floor. Then she realizes what it smells like. She reaches for the alarm button, but couldn't make it and falls on the ground. A girl dressed in black jumps down from the elevator ceiling.**

"**Sleeping gas, works every time" the girl tells her. She looks up and sees a camera looking directly at her. She grins at the camera and pulls out something and shoots it at the camera, deactivating it in the process. She blows out the smoke from the thing and puts it back in her pocket. She steps toward the door to the Code Module and opens the door all the way.**

"**Heh, typical Kids Next Door to leave the door unlocked" she said and steps inside closing the door behind her all the way.**

**Transmission Interrupted…**

**A/N: **Soooo? How was it? Is it way better than the old version?? Of course it was! Now just me a review so I can write Chapter Two. Please and thank you!


	2. Inside the Code Module’s room

**Disclaimer: **KND isn't own by me, nor are the 24 show ideas

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay had to do some things before I go to college. This chapter will reveal who that girl in black was.

**Summary: **Sector V last saw Negative Numbuh Four at the negative's universe being dragged away to the broccoli mines. Now they meet him again, but this time in the positive's universe. Sector V now have to go on a mission unlike any other mission they had ever faced and save themselves from… themselves? But with love, jealously, courage, lust and hatred, can they win or will they lose once for all to the Negatives?

**Now Loading…**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission**

Operation: W.A.R.F.A.R.E…

**4**

**4**

**4**

**4**

**W**ars

**A**re

**R**eally

**F**oolish

**A**nd

**R**eally

**E**xciting

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Chapter Two**

Inside the Code Module's room

**2**

**2**

**Writing Operatives:**

Cyrix

**1**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

Cyrix

**KND's Moon base Headquarters:**

**Code Module: Level 1**

**7:06:22 AM**

**The girl in black steps into the narrow hallway. She sees a control panel on the wall, but she knows she wouldn't be able to get the password in the time limit she has to retrieve the code module. She sees the door on the other side of the hallway. It looked very easy, just run down the hallway to the door. But she isn't going to get caught that easily. She trained for this and she knows the Kids Next Door aren't that stupid to do that. She reaches into her bag and takes out a makeup powder. She takes off her black hood and her long black hair flows down her back. After admiring herself in the mirror and fixing up her hair, she blows the powder all over the room revealing lasers. Luckily, the lasers weren't moving because otherwise it would had touch her on the forehead and all that training would had been a waste of time. She stretches her arms and legs. Then she dances through the lasers with no sweat at all. She flips up her hair and opens the door.**

**"Come on Kids Next Door, you could do better than that!" she shouted and enters the room. She looks around and shot both cameras before they could turn on her. She grins and step down the steps. She was almost to the floor when she slipped on a banana peel. She falls down to the floor and her makeup powder flies out of her bag sending powder all over the room. She cursed to herself for falling for such an old trick, but as she stands up she saw that the fall actually saved her. All over the room was moving lasers and they were moving fast too. She blew a sigh in relief for almost getting caught. Then suddenly she sees her makeup kit on the floor where a laser was approaching it. She quickly gets through the lasers and dives for it. She got it just in time and flips through the lasers landing on the other side of the room. She pants heavily and then rested on the floor.**

**"Okay… Kids… Next… Door… You almost… got me… I will… give you that… but I still got through! Ha!" she shouted and gets up from the floor. She opens the door and goes inside unaware of the challenges that lay ahead of her.**

**KND's Moon base Headquarter:**

**Inside the Code Module's room: Level 2**

**7:10:02 AM**

**The girl enters into another room that looks similar to the previous room. She looks around and then looks down. No banana peel. She couldn't check for lasers because she has no powder left. If there were lasers here, she is pretty much out of luck and pretty much caught. She took a small step down and closes her eyes. Nothing happened. She waves her arms and legs around. No lasers.**

**"All right! You didn't take me down Kids Next Door! Not this time!" she shouted out loudly with poise. Then she took a step onto the floor triggering a button underneath her. Suddenly all the walls on the left and right opened up and cannons came out of them aiming for her.**

**"Uh oh…" she said and darts for the door on the other side. The cannons shoot ice cream of different flavor out at her. She cursed to herself for getting tricked the second time. She tried to dodge the ice creams, but a strawberry ice cream hit her on the butt and she fell down. **

**"AHHH!!! COLD! COLD! COLD!" she screams and dances around trying to get rid of the ice cream. Finally she reaches the door and rushes inside. **

**KND's Moon base Headquarter:**

**Inside the Code Module's room: Level 3**

**7:12:04 AM**

**She slides down on the door and pants heavily. She shakes off the ice cream and shivers from the cold. But she didn't have any time to relax because she heard stomping noise and sees a big round machine with many hands.**

**"Oh… crud…" she said and quickly pulls out her weapon while dodging one of the hands. She runs around while shooting the machine. Just as she thought she defeated it, one of the hands grabbed her. She struggled to free herself, but she couldn't break free. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse. She fell something hard on her butt and she screamed from the pain. She grabs her weapon and smashes it against the hand holding her. The hand lets go and she took out a can and threw it at the machine. She slides under the machine to the other side of the door. The can beeps as the machine turns around then… boom! The can explodes covering the machine in ketchup causing the machine to fall on the floor. She pants heavily and gets up from the floor rubbing her sore butt.**

**"Okay… maybe… they… are… actually… pretty… smart… Damn… Negative Numbuh Two… he told me their security isn't… that tough!! I will get him later… for this" she said and opens the door.**

**KND's Moon base Headquarter:**

**Inside the Code Module's room: Level 4**

**7:15:11 AM**

**She enters the room feeling very cold and having a sore butt. Not a very good feel for her. She shot the camera before it can see her. She sees a very big sign above a big gap of liquid. The sign says "Hope you can swim!" She mumbles to herself and dives headfirst into the liquid. She swims fast toward the other side. Just as she was thinking, that this was too easy. She tasted something very disgusting. It almost tasted like…**

**"Asparagus!!?? EWW!!! YUCK!! Disgusting!!!" she screams out and spits it out violently. "Now I know why the Kids Next Door hate it! It tastes sooo disgusting!!" she said and then dives underneath the water while holding her breath. She swims as fast as she can and jumps out of the liquid asparagus on to the other side panting heavily again. She spits out some more asparagus and then goes inside the door hoping she is almost there. **

**KND's Moon base Headquarter:**

**Inside the Code Module's room: Level 5**

**7:16:29 AM**

**"Yes! Finally! I made it!" she shouts out happily. The Code Module was enclosed in a glass case right in front of her. She was so glad that she finally made it, that she forgot to check for any traps. She opens her backpack and took out a laser pen, pillow and a green rainbow monkey. She uses the laser pen and creates a huge circle in the glass. The circle glass falls down and lands on the pillow. She picks up the rainbow monkey and reaches for the Code Module carefully. Then she slowly takes the Code Module and replaces it quickly with the rainbow monkey before the pressure sensor reacted. She put everything back in her backpack. Then she quickly escapes through the vent to her ship.**

**At an Unknown Place**

**7:27:19 AM**

**She lands her ship near a big red house that has a pool next door. She gets out and went toward the house. It was really quiet since everybody was still sleeping. She walks to the fence and jumps over it. She walks over to the pool and sat down. Her cell phone rings and she picks it up. **

**"Did you get the package Negative Numbuh Three?" someone asks her from the phone.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I did" she answers him back****  
"Excellent!" He shouted. "Phase One is complete and Phase Two is underway!" He shouted. "Soon I will have complete control over both worlds!" He made an evil laugh and said, but she didn't laugh with him.**

"**Do you always have to make that stupid laugh?" she asks him with annoyance.**

"**Yes… yes I do! It makes me more eviler!" he tells her.**

**She scoffs and tells him "Yeah… right, you couldn't be more eviler even if you tried!"  
"Just bring it back here!!" he ordered her.  
"Whatever" she tells him and hangs up. Negative Numbuh Three places a device on the ground before she jumps into the pool. A splash was heard as the device started to make a beeping sound.**

**A/N: **People who read this story before will probably notice the changes I made. What a surprise, it is Negative Numbuh Three! Didn't expect her huh? Except people who already knew it was her. And yeah the Code Module is that protected! Review!


End file.
